Enter the World of Beast Spirit
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: The Chosen Girls must go into a new world to find the lost Crystals pieces in order to save their planet. 'Find the crystals' simple, but it's more difficult than it sounds. Darkwalkers keep getting into their way and the Dark King is rising again. There's no guarantee that they will live but each girl took the risk. Follow the chosen girls on their amazing yet dangerous adventure
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A breeze of warm wind blew through the forest; rustle of the leaves could be heard.

A young lady stood in the sun patched clearing, her long blond hair waved in the air along with the hem of her long white dress.

She smiled as the birds sing and a few bunnies hopped by.

_So peaceful…._

She pushed back a lock of golden hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, enjoying the last few seconds of quietness before someone interrupts – which she knows that will happen.

"Hinarin-sama."

She opened her eyes and turned around. Before her, a young boy kneeled on one knee with his head bowed respectfully.

"No need to be so formal," Hinarin said, her voice soft and gentle.

"No," the boy didn't lift his head. "You're the Goddess in Throne, impropriety is not allowed."

Hinarin giggled as a small sparrow flew down and rested on her shoulder, she reached out a hand and rubbed the sparrow's neck with a curled finger.

"Oh Black, you're too serious," Hinarin teased.

The boy named Black still didn't move from his spot.

"Fine," Hinarin huffed. "As your Goddess, I'm telling you to relax a bit and stand up."

To her surprise, Black's shoulders relaxed and he stood up.

"You're pretty obedient today, aren't you?" Hinarin smiled slyly.

Black frowned but was quickly replaced by a smile. "I guess relaxing a bit won't hurt, just this once."

Hinarin nodded as the sparrow hopped onto her finger. "So…what may I do for you?"

Black's face grew serious again. "I'm here to report that everything is in place."

Hinarin pouted. "All serious again," she complained, walking a little away and kneeled down in front of a flower, the sparrow hopped down next to the purple daisy and tilted its head at her.

"Light and Noy is guarding the Crystal Cave today," Black continued, "and I've ordered 20 more guards to spread out in the area near the Cave."

"The Crystal Cave is hidden in the Holy Mountain for centuries, it had been safe all these time so why so many guards?" Hinarin asked gazed at the daisy.

"Better be safe than sorry," Black said, "Wolf is on the watch at the top of Holy Mountain too, just in case."

"Oh?" Hinarin turned her head and looked at the dark-gray haired boy, meeting his icy-blue eyes with the autumn coloured ones of her own. "Poor Wolf, you really like giving him missions don't you? Despite his your brother."

Black snorted. "That's all the more reason to give him more work; I'm trying to help him lift up his rank."

"There are other ways to lift up ranks," Hinarin pointed out. "And why would you want your ranks so high anyways?"

"Our Wolves' Village is a proud village Hinarin-sama," Black retorted, "We cannot dishonor them."

Hinarin smiled. "So loyal," she whispered as she looked into Black's clear eyes. "I'm glad that you're on my side."

Black closed his eyes, a blush appeared on his cheeks. "No need to praise me like that Milady, it's my job to serve you."

"You care pretty much for your brother even though you two don't get along well," Hinarin said tilting her head slightly.

Black looked away. "I just don't want him to embarrass himself."

Hinarin giggled and turned her attention back to the sparrow in front of her.

The sparrow looked up at her and crocked its head to one side then the other. All of a sudden it started hopping around panicky.

Hinarin frowned.

In the distance a long howl suddenly echoed through the forest. The sparrow took off into the air.

Hinarin stood up and gazed at the sky as all the birds fled from the trees and animals ran pass her, away from the Holy Mountain.

"Hinarin-sama," Black spoke in a low calm voice but his eyes was dead serious.

Hinarin faced the dark-haired commander with narrowed eyes and nodded.

Racing footsteps closed in on the two as a bluish wolf leaped over a bush into view. The wolf turned into a human figure and nimbly landed on one knee, bowing his head at the two leaders.

"Hinarin-sama, Black-sama, the Holy Mountain is attacked," the newcomer said. "The enemy is none of the warriors I've seen and he's surrounded by an unknown dark energy."

"Enemy?" Black spoke first, "You mean there's only one attacker, Wolf?"

The boy named Wolf lifted his head. "Yes."

Hinarin immediately raced towards the Holy Mountain, both Wolf and Black turned into their animal form and followed closely.

Hinarin grabbed her dress as she soared over a fallen log and in a flash of white light a powerful reindeer landed in her place on the forest floor as she bounced off once again in long high jumps towards the Crystal Cave, a black and bluish wolf flanked both her sides.

Dark storm clouds suddenly covered the sky as fat raindrops poured down within moments.

Up head of the three they could hear screeching noises and a black cloud blocking their path. But when they got closer they saw it was bats, not cloud. Their eyes glowed red in the darkness.

Wolf growled and let out a roaring bark, the raindrops tumbling on the bats turned into small sharp ice-pins, sinking into the black crying creatures.

They ran pass the fallen bats and deeper into the mountain. The usual bright peaceful forest of the Holy Mountain is dark and gloomy, a threatening aura hung in the air. The only source of light is the magical goddess glow coming from Hinarin.

No sooner a swarm of buzzing hornets which too has red eyes came out from blackness and shot stingers at them.

This time it was Black who blasts the stingers and hornets away with one wind-wave bark.

As they made their way up the Holy Mountain, more creatures with red eyes stood in their way, but Black and Wolf cleared the path for their Goddess in Throne.

When they reached the Crystal Cave, all the 20 guards laid on the ground, motionlessly.

"No…" Wolf choked as he ran forward but suddenly an enormous brown bear crashed down at the entrance to the Crystal Cave and roared at Wolf, its glowing red eyes lit up with hunger.

Wolf skidded to a halt in front of the bear; his fur bristled up with surprise. Black tensed his muscles, ready to leap forward. But before either of the wolves could do anything, vines that grew on the outer cave walls glowed brightly and whirled themselves around the bear like snakes then pulled the creature out of the way.

Hinarin's Reindeer form walked forward into the cave, Black and Wolf followed.

The traditional light lit cave was pitching black.

Hinarin narrowed her eyes and looked around; Black and Wolf stood on her both sides panting, while their Goddess seem unbothered from their long run.

A pair of eyes suddenly turned to them in the darkness.

With the glowing light from Hinarin's animal form, Wolf spotted two figures laying on the ground a little away.

"Light, Noy!" Wolf gasped and raced forward to the two boys. Wolf pressed his muzzle to both boys' neck in turn, once he was sure they were still alive he glared up at the pair of eyes in the darkness, a growl rumbled deep in his chest.

"Who dares trespass the sacred Crystal Cave!" Black barked at the hidden figure, "Show yourself!"

A rusty chuckle echoed in the cave. "As expected from the Commander, you passed all my men with ease."

Wolf growled louder and bared his teeth as Black snarled.

"What an unexpected visit."

Both Wolf and Black immediately forced their ruffled furs flat.

The pair of eyes in the dark narrowed with glee. "Well…well…well…Who do we have here? Our Goddess in Throne, Hinarin…..no, should I say…..Legendary Reindeer?"

Hinarin stepped forward, her magical glow shone brighter and brighter till the whole cave was light up. Black and Wolf both crouched in ready position to attack when they saw the intruder. By now, they could see the delighted smirk of the beast in front of them.

"Step away from the Crystal." Hinarin narrowed her eyes, her voice boomed through the cave but her mouth didn't move once.

The intruder chuckled and circled the stone-stand in the middle of the cave, tracing his finger on the edge of the stand. The great Crystal that floated on the stand started glowing and shaking, sensing the dark energy from the intruder close by.

"This precious crystal is this village's greatest treasure, is it not?" the intruder said.

Hinarin's animal form glowed in a white light and changed back into her Goddess form. "Lightslayer," Hinarin spoke the intruder's name for the first time. The name sends shivers down Wolf's spine.

"I'm asking you one more time," Hinarin said calmly, "Step away from the Crystal."

"Asking?" Lightslayer burst out into laughter. "You really don't know how to stand up for your people don't you?"

"Lightslayer!" Black took a few steps forward. "Don't you dare say that!"

Lightslayer once again chuckled, amused with their anger.

"I asked you nicely," Hinarin said and pointed a finger at Lightslayer. "I never liked settling things with violence."

Just as the words left her mouth, a white light shot out from her finger at Lightslayer who stepped out of the way at the last second. Hinarin blasted out another light as Lightslayer jumped out of the way once again. Hinarin's finger followed his every move as he dodged the lights she fired one after another.

Wolf lunged at him but Lightslayer knocked him away with one wave of his hand.

Dark energy swarmed around Wolf as he hit the wall with a yelp then slide down the smooth wall. Black's eyes widened as he watched his brother's body went limp, dark light still hovered around him.

"Bastard!" Black roared and leaped at Lightslayer.

Lightslayer's smirk widened as he turned into his animal form, meeting Black's attack head on.

Hinarin shot a white light at Wolf, the white light swallowed up the dark ones and started healing the bluish wolf.

Furious roars filled the cave as Black and Lightslayer lashed out their attacks at each other nonstop.

Hinarin lifted up both hands, palm facing Lightslayer as a white energy ball started forming like a bubble in front of her hand.

Noticing this, Lightslayer roared and bit down on Black's shoulder with his poisonous fangs. Black shrieked with pain and slashes his claw across Lightslayer's eye. Lightslayer immediately loosened his grip and Black leaped back.

Wolf who has just recovered conscious saw Black turning back into his Beast-Spirit form and clutched his bleeding left shoulder, sinking to his knees.

"Black!" Wolf turned into his Beast-Spirit form too and rushed to his wounded twin's side.

Hinarin finally fired her attack, hitting Lightslayer squarely in his chest as he was trying to recover from Black's attack. He gasped and turned back into his Beast-Spirit form, grasping his chest, he felt pain spread through his body.

"I won't let you have it your way, Lightslayer," Hinarin said.

Lightslayer's face twisted with pain but he smirked at the three. "And I won't let you have it your way too."

Before Hinarin could understand what he meant by that, Lightslayer threw a black energy ball at the Crystal.

"No!" Hinarin tried to block the black energy with her own but it was too late.

The Crystal suddenly cracked and shatters into pieces. Hinarin's eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked at Lightslayer, but he had already disappeared.

The crystal pieces started swirling in tornado circles, faster and faster until it all fly out of the cave.

Hinarin rushed out the cave, followed by the two wolf brothers.

They watched as the crystal pieces shot in all direction, but six of the piece flew furtherer and furtherer into the now-cleared blue sky, till they lost sight of it.

Black winced and fell to his knees, feeling the poison slowly taking affect. Wolf was on his knees next to him.

Hinarin kneeled down and rested a hand over Black's as his wound started to glow with a faint light. Black winced but soon the wound closed up and the poison disappeared.

Hinarin stood up and gazed at the sky where the six crystals vanished.

Wolf helped Black to his feet as they followed Hinarin's gaze.

"I'll send out a flyers' petrol to bring back the Crystal pieces," Black reported and started to walk off, still holding his shoulder.

"Wait, Black," Hinarin stopped him. Black turned around. "Even a flyer's petrol won't find them now."

Both Wolf and Black frowned. "What do you mean by that, Hinarin-sama?" Wolf asked.

Hinarin looked back up at the sky. "Or better said, we cannot retrieve them now."

"Why?" Black questioned.

"Because they're in another world," Hinarin whispered and looked at both Wolf and Black in turn. "The human world."

The wolf brothers' eyes widened.

"The human world? Then what must we do?" Wolf asked.

With a wave of her hand, Hinarin shot a light into the sky. "They'll come back eventually," she said, "We'll look for the other crystals later, but I want Lightslayer found first."

Black nodded calmly.

"But what if Lightslayer gets them before we do?" Wolf was still feeling uneasy.

Hinarin smiled at him. "He won't."

Wolf relaxed his shoulders a little.

"When the time comes," Hinarin continued and looked at Wolf in the eyes. "I want you to lead the team to retrieve the crystals."

Both Black and Wolf's eyes widened.

"Eh? Me?" Wolf chocked.

Hinarin nodded and turned to Black who had recovered from the surprise. Black smiled inwardly as he glanced at his brother with pride.

"Wouldn't Black-sama be a more suitable choice?" Wolf asked.

"I've got a lot to do, Wolf," Black replied.

"You'll be fine Wolf," Hinarin assured then started giving Black orders.

Wolf stood there in disbelief but soon a huge grin spread on his lips. This'll be the first team he'll ever lead.

**In the human world:**

The six crystals hovered above a city.

After a few minutes they shot off in different directions.

Two to an ordinary house

One to the forest

One to a Japanese-styled mansion

One to an apartment

And the last one to another house but smaller than the first

In each of the house, six girls slept peacefully.

The crystals turned into necklaces and wrapped themselves around each girl's neck.

The crystals glowed pink, blue, purple, green, white, black; then dimmed, turning colorless.


	2. Ch1: Spiritual Beast-Spirits

**Chapter 1: Spiritual Beast-Spirits**

**Momoko's POV:**

"Where am I?" I whispered as I looked around at the meadow around me.

My surrounding look a bit fuzzy, maybe I'm still dreaming.

There's no wind and the sky is clear, only a few butterflies flew around in the flower patches coating the green meadow.

"Found you!"

Someone suddenly hugged me from behind. I twisted my head around to see who it was.

"Belle? What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

Belle skipped around me in a few circles before finally stopped in front of me. "And what are you doing in my dream?"

I frowned. "Oh, I….um….I'm pretty sure I'm in my sleep…." That's when I noticed a small brown burrowing owl sitting on Belle's shoulder, hiding among her dark brown hair; it looks pretty harmless. "Belle, why is that owl with you?"

Belle blinked and tapped the owl's head with her finger. "This cutie is with me the whole time." She glanced pass me. "And why is that foxie following you?"

"What?!" I spun around and saw a fox sitting behind me. I screamed and leaped behind Belle. "Was it there the whole time?!"

"Awwww!" Belle scooped up the fox into a tight hug. "Such adorable reddish foxie!"

"Belle, it might bite." A new voice said from behind.

We turned around and immediately recognized the white hair.

"Yuko?" I gasped as Yuko walked up to us.

She looked around and scratched her head. "Seems like I'm stuck in a nightmare."

Belle gasped. "This is no nightmare! Look at all these pretty flowers around us! And this –oh!"

A white ferret peeked out from behind Yuko's leg. Belle squealed and bent down to pull it into a hug but the fox wriggled out of her grasp at the same time. Belle pouted as she chased the two animals. Suddenly the owl on her shoulder flew into the air.

Belle stopped and we all looked up as the owl flapped around in the sky. A blue bird joined the owl's flight.

"This is the best dream ever!"

We all dropped our gaze and saw another girl coming our way. Belle took off to meet her.

"Bubbly!" Belle tackled the blond with a hug. They giggled as they hugged each other.

"Is this really a dream?" the blond asked.

I pinched my cheek. "I'm not sure Miyako, it doesn't hurt when I pinch myself."

Yuko frowned. "If all three of you are here…then…..the other two must be here too."

"You mean, Kaoru and Kenero?" Miyako asked as Belle released her from the choking hug.

Yuko shrugged. "That's what I think."

Our surrounding suddenly started swirling around and around into a blur. The owl flew down and sat on Belle's shoulder again, a small blue jay sat on Miyako's as the fox trotted up next to me, the ferret climbed onto Yuko's shoulder.

In a flash, we're standing in a forest.

"Wow….." Miyako gasped.

"Now where are we?" I muttered and started walking down a what looks like a path, the others followed – including the fox that stick to me up until now.

Belle suddenly appeared next to me. "Cousin Blossy, do you like kittens?"

I frowned but nodded. "Yeah I do, but why are you asking this now?"

Belle pointed upwards. "There's a kitten following us this whole time."

I looked up, Yuko and Miyako did the same, our eyes widened with horror.

"That's not a kitten Belle!" I screamed and started running down the path at full speed. The others right on my heel.

"But a leopard is a cat too," Belle pointed out as she caught up with me.

"Cat yes, but a kitten no!" Yuko replied for me.

I heard a roar up ahead. "Please don't tell me there are two," I prayed.

Suddenly a flash of black shot pass the corner of my eye and a panther appeared in front of us. We skidded to a halt and spun around but the leopard blocked our way back, undergrowth on either side of us, no escape.

Belle giggled.

"This is no time to laugh!" I scowled, feeling the aura of the two beasts.

"But they're what we're looking for," Belle pointed at the leopard. Then I noticed someone sitting on the back of the leopard.

"Yo!" Sunlight streamed through the leaves of our surrounding trees onto the raven hair. "So you guys are here."

"Kaoru?!" Yuko narrowed her eyes.

I turned back to the panther, meeting the usual yet familiar emotionless gray eyes.

"Kenero-san!" Miyako gasped. Kenero nodded her greeting.

"Thank god it's you two!" I exhaled a huge sigh of relief. They hopped off the big cats and walked up to us.

"This nightmare can't get any worst!" Yuko muttered.

"Nightmare?" Kaoru chuckled, "Doesn't seem unusual for you."

Yuko glared at her. "My nightmare only stared after I saw you!"

Kaoru's grin faded as she returned the glare. "What did you say?!"

Their arms was crossed, both in each other's face, an electric float passing through their eyes.

"Belle, Kenero! Stop them!" Miyako cried. Kenero's eyes was half closed as she watched the two – ready to pounce at each other – but she just looked at Miyako blankly and shrugged.

There was a yowl, I turned and saw Kaoru and Yuko holding each other's collar.

I gasped as Miyako and I quickly pulled Kaoru away. Yuko tried to lung at her again but Belle hugged her and held her back easily.

"Now…now…" Belle laughed as Yuko calmed down a bit.

I was still having trouble with Kaoru, suddenly her strength became overwhelming. "Miyako! Are you helping?!" I cried.

Suddenly Kaoru stopped struggling; I looked up as we were all looking at Miyako. She stood a few steps away from us; hands limp at her sides, her eyes closed.

"Hey Miyako, are you alright?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and I gasped. She smiled as her autumn coloured eyes lit up.

"I apologize to startle you young ladies," the autumn eyed Miyako spoke, her voice sounded much more matured. "And I'm sorry I'll have to borrow your friend's body for a moment."

Yuko cleared her throat. "And you're?"

She rested a hand over her chest and bowed in an elegance manner. "My name is Hinarin, or Legendary Reindeer," she straightens herself up. "I'm the Goddess in Throne of the Beast-Spirit world. I've come to ask for your help."

"Our help?" Kaoru rested her hands on her hip in a tomboyish manner.

'Hinarin' in Miyako's body nodded. With a wave of her hand our surrounding changed, we were standing in a cave with a big crystal in front of us, everything was a bit fuzzy.

"That is the treasure of our village," Hinarin said. "But…"

Suddenly a misty figure came into the cave, a young lady with long blonde hair in a white dress; two boys followed her in. Another blurry dark figure stood next to the crystal. Not after long a fight broke out. Then the dark figure was shot with a white light, so he struck the crystal with a black energy, scattering it into pieces and they flew out the cave.

When the memory view finished we were back in the dream forest.

The autumn eyed Miyako looked at us seriously. "If these crystals fall into the hands of Lightslayer things will really get hard. So I wish you could lend us a hand."

"Why us?" I asked.

She smiled. "Because the necklaces around your necks are actually one of the crystal pieces."

We all looked down and saw a necklace around our necks, attached to it was a dull crystal.

'Hinarin' giggled at our shocked look – except Belle – but then looked serious again. "But if you refuse I cannot protest. After all, that world isn't as safe this one; there's always fighting so I cannot promise you'll survive unless you're properly trained."

We looked at each other.

"But if you're willing, I've selected some of our best warriors to train you," Hinarin added.

Kaoru smirked. "I'm quite interested then." She gave Kenero a nudge, Kenero glanced at her and nodded.

"You're going?" I gasped.

"Miyako said she's also going," 'Hinarin' said softly.

Brianna who has been crossing her arms this whole time grinned. "Count me in."

"Me too!" Belle threw her hands into the air.

"Belle!" I frowned at her. "This isn't a game!"

"Peace and crackers, trained by the best warriors, Cousin Blossy," she grabbed my hands. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah Momoko," Kaoru said, "You'll be fine, plus this normal life is a bit too plain for me, I want some adventure."

"This isn't about fun and adventure," I groaned, "She said there's no guarantee we'll live."

"Yes," Hinarin said seriously, "Have you all thought clearly about this?"

Kenero and Belle nodded.

"Of course," Kaoru tap her fist on her chest.

"If Kaoru is going then I won't lose to her," Brianna said simply.

"No…no…no…" I grabbed my head, looking down. "What must we say to our parents?"

"If you're willing to come, I'll take care of the troubles in your world," Hinarin said.

"See! Come along!" Belle looked at me, oh great…with one of her teary eyed look. I knew Miyako would have done the same thing if it wasn't for Hinarin borrowing her body.

I sighed and gave in, there's nothing I could do with this kind of cousin. "Fine…I'll come with."

Hinarin in Miyako's body smiled. "Thank you, I'll summon you now."

The animals that were standing behind us this whole time suddenly all went and stood next to Hinarin, something wasn't right, the animals' eyes are all glowing. The blue bird flew up into the air and dived right at Miyako. Miyako's eyes turned back into her light blue colour but the blue bird suddenly crashed against her crystal necklace and turned into waves of blue light that surrounded Miyako completely.

I gasped.

The panther lunged at Kenero, she tried to back away but the black cat was too fast. It touched her necklace and broke into black lights, swallowing her up.

Then I noticed the brown owl flying towards Belle. "Belle, watch out!"

"Huh?" Belle turned but the owl gripped her necklace in its small talons and ribbons of purple light wrapped around her.

My eyes widened. The fox strolled towards me.

"No…" I whispered as a stepped a few steps back. The fox leaped at me without hesitation and before I could even think about what will happen to Kaoru and Yuko, I was blinded by a pink light.

Pain shot through my body as a sick feeling rushed through my stomach, I couldn't move...as my consciousness faded away…

...

* * *

I opened my eyes as my view slowly focused. I was lying on the ground in a forest.

My body was still hurting but I forced myself to sit up.

"You're finally awake."

I looked up to see the Kaoru leaning against a nearby cliff. Miyako was sitting next to me, a look of relief crossed her face when she saw me awoke.

"Where's Belle?" I asked.

"Right here!"

I turned and saw Belle, Yuko and Kenero walked up to us.

"Now where are we this time?" Yuko murmured as she looked around.

I got up and dusted myself off. "Maybe another dream?"

"You can pinch yourself to see if this is a dream or not." A new voice spoke.

Kaoru backed away from the cliff as we all looked up and saw a girl standing on top of the cliff. She had reddish-brown hair that reaches her mid-back and her ocean-green eyes glowed with life… she even has a tail swishing behind her!

"As far as I know, you're in the Beast-Spirit World," she said in a loud voice from the cliff. "The _real _Beast-Spirit World, not a dream."

I pinched myself on the cheek. "Ouch, it does hurt."

The girl smiled. "You're they girls that are supposed to look for the lost crystals if I'm correct."

"So what if we are?" Kaoru challenged.

"Brave I see," she grinned and whistled, "Then let's see how you'll handle this."

Suddenly there was a growl behind us. We turned and saw these werewolves coming out from the forest surrounding the cliff. They snapped their drooling jaws and snarled at each other as they neared.

Belle gasped, "Wolfies." I shot her a look as we backed away from the vicious creatures as they closed in on us.

"Call them off!" I yelled at the girl.

She raised an eyebrow. "They're not mine."

"Just do it!" Yuko glared at her.

"Nope," She giggled then looked at us with a scary look, "Let's test your abilities, shall we?"

**Belle belongs to Mystical Raven and Yuko belongs to Yuko Oshima, so ask them if you want to use them. I own Kenero.**

**Special thanks to Raven and Yuko for letting me use their OCs.**


	3. Ch2: The Light Village

**Note that at first the girls doesn't know how to fight so don't think I'm trying to make them look weak or lame, they're like all humans who'll be afraid surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves (werewolves). Other than that, enjoy**

**Chapter 2: The Light Village**

**Normal POV:**

The girls backed up against the cliff as the werewolves drew nearer to them, the wolves came from all directions so there's no escape.

"When I get my hands on the b*tch I'll really make her pay," Yuko muttered.

"Okay but let's first save our own lives before we worry about her," Miyako squeaked as she hid behind Yuko, some tears ran down her cheeks.

"Go on, fight them," the girl said, she was laying on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the frightened group. "If you don't make the first move the werewolves will."

"Are you out of your mind, we cannot fight!" Momoko screamed.

"Huh?" the girl propped herself onto her elbows as her eyes widened. "You don't know how to fight?"

"Of course we–"

Before Kaoru could finish one of the wolf leaped at them.

Momoko gasped but her whole body was shaking with fear. The werewolf targeted Kaoru who was the closest to them, she fell with the creature on top of her. The girls were too shocked to scream or even turn away.

Kaoru yelled as the werewolf clawed at her arms she held up to protect her head.

A werewolf appeared at Belle's side in a flash.

"No Belle!" Momoko cried as it lunged.

The girls didn't know what happened but there was a flash of brown and the wolf had struck a tree, sliding down the bark onto the floor.

The girls stared in shock at the pair of brown wings unfolded behind Belle's back. Seems like Belle had roundhouse kicked the wolf away with some of the karate skill that she'd learned.

There was a roar and Kaoru had managed to throw the werewolf off her. The werewolf stood up onto its hind legs and stared at his stomach in shock; blood dripped onto the ground from a long cut across its belly.

"Kaoru, what did you do?" Yuko whispered.

Kaoru scrambled to her feet and stared at her hand that's covered in blood. "I….don't know."

The girl on the cliff leaned forward over the cliff with a smile, her eyes glittered with interest as she stared at Belle and Kaoru. "Excellent," she whispered.

The bleeding werewolf Kaoru wounded looked up with a glare, it roared as three werewolves shot forward in union.

The girls all backed up into the cliff.

There was suddenly a loud buzz as an enormous orange-and-black bumble bee, the size of an elephant, crashed out from one side of the forest surrounding us. It stabbed its stinger right through the three werewolves trying to attack us. The wolves howled in pain before all three went limp.

The bee flung them aside and turned to the rest of the pack, it hovered in front of us protectively. The rest of the wolves whimpered and backed away. The bee gave them one last loud buzz that sent them fleeing away before turning to the girls.

It stared at the girls with its red non-pupil eyes and buzzed softly.

The reddish-brown haired girl on the cliff leaped to her feet, her tail lashed with anger as she glared down at the enormous bee. "Orange-Flash, what are you doing?!"

The bee gave an angry buzz.

"I should be the one asking that, Cheetah." A new voice said from the shadows.

The girls turned to see a good-looking boy stepping out into the sunlight. He has messy reddish-brown hair in a low ponytail and dark blue eyes; he wore a plain orange tank top, black pants and shoes.

The girl named Cheetah gasped. "Leo?! What are you doing here?"

The boy named Leo grinned and crossed his arms. The big bumble bee suddenly disappeared into a white portal that appeared behind Leo.

Momoko gasped and her eyes turned into heart shapes.

"Kyaaaaa! Belle look, he's so handsome!" She squealed as she shook her cousin by her shoulder who was standing next to her, her eyes never left the reddish-brown haired boy. Belle just giggled.

The boy turned to the girls, he bowed deeply. "I apologize greatly for my sister."

"Sister?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Leo looked up with a smile. "She's my sister, Cheetah," he said as the girl jumped down from the cliff and landed next to him. "We mean you no harm, Cheetah just doesn't think before she does things."

"You should be ready for that!" Cheetah wailed, striding closer to the girls, "Aren't you the chosen girls?!"

"What chosen girls?!" Kaoru snapped, stepping forward so that she was in front of her friends. "We are like all the other ordinary girls, we know some self-defence moves but that's it. Compared to us, _you_ are the freaky one." She pointed at Cheetah's black spotted yellow tail. "Is that a real tail?!"

"Of course it's real!" Cheetah flicked her tail in front of Kaoru's face before pointing at Belle. "_Her_ wings are real too!"

"Belle, when the hell did you get these?!" Yuko butted in as she tugged at Belle's brown wings, suddenly she plucked a feather off.

"Ow Bree!" Belle pulled her wings away. "That hurts," she whimpered.

"That's impossible!" Kaoru glared at Cheetah. "What did you do to her? She was fine minutes ago!"

"That's normal," Cheetah growled, "Have you no idea we can turn into animals?"

"Back off Cheetah!" Leo suddenly pulled his sister behind him. "They are humans after all; they don't know anything about us Beast-Spirits, stop confusing them!"

"What Beast-Spirits?" the girls all asked in union.

"Well…" Leo turned back to the girls. "Beast-Spirit is just a word to describe the human in our world, like us. But we can turn into animals too that's why we're called Beast-Spirits."

"Why not Animal-Spirit?" Miyako giggled.

"Animal-Spirit is a word to describe the animal body part that comes out only when you're in the human form," Leo explained and pointed at Cheetah's tail. "Like that, Animal-Spirit most of the time is just a tail, ears, wings, fangs or claws."

**New words:  
Beast-Spirit = another word for 'human' that can turn into animals in the Beast-Spirit world  
Animal-Spirit = the animal body part that comes out only even though they are still in human form (like a tail, animal ears, wings, fangs, claws or even fins for Beast-Spirits that is a fish)**

"But that doesn't explain why Belle is also turning into a Beast-Spirit…if I'm correct," Momoko rested a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, all of you are turning into Beast-Spirits," Cheetah beamed.

"What?!" the girls all gasped in union once again expect Belle.

Suddenly the nearby bush rustled. "Jeez, who is making this much noise?" a voice muttered as a boy stepped out into the clearing.

"Wolf!" Cheetah gulped. "What are you doing here?"

The boy named Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Since you took so long to bring back the chosen girls, I came myself. Sending Leo after you didn't seem much help either."

"Oh my word!" Momoko squealed with hearts in her eyes once again. "Another handsome guy!"

Wolf had dark blue spiky hair that's spiking slightly backwards and unusual bright yellow eyes (his pupils are slightly yellow too). He wore a plain white long sleeved button-up shirt, dark blue pants and black boots. His silver dog-tag on his chest that hung around his neck glittered in the sunlight.

"Excuse me?" Wolf turned to Momoko. "Did you say something?"

Kaoru and Yuko smacked their hands over Momoko's mouth before she could say anything. "Nothing, nothing at all," they said together.

"Okay," Wolf turned towards the direction he came from and beckoned us with a wave of his hand, "Come, I'll take you to meet our General Commander, Black. He'll explain everything to you, you already agreed to help us with our leader Hinarin, correct?"

"Yes," Momoko replied for her group.

"Good." Wolf's stony eyes stared at the girls for a second before he started walking off as the gang followed.

**Kaoru's POV:**

We followed the boy that's so called 'Wolf' as he led us into the forest. Leo and his annoying sister brought up the rear.

'_As if we would run away.' _I thought with a snort. I still don't like that Cheetah girl.

"Where are we going?" Miyako asked Leo.

"To the Light Village," Leo replied with a smile, "That's where we live."

As far as I know, Leo is the most polite one out of the three strangers we just met. Wolf seems like an arrogant person while Cheetah needs more common sense.

"So I guess you are still confused by our new world to you?" Wolf suddenly spoke.

"Ah…y-yes!" Momoko who was the closest to him replied. "I talked to him!" she then squealed softly to herself but I managed to hear it.

I rolled my eyes. Momoko's boy-crazy side is getting the better of her. I admit, Leo and Wolf are good-looking but Momoko is overreacting a bit….no, actually she's just being herself, cannot blame her.

"We're grateful you agreed to help," Wolf looked over his shoulder at us. "The Legendary Crystals selected you six to be the 'chosen girls', I don't know what will happen if any of you refused to come to our world."

"Then this world will be toasted like an overcooked pie!" Belle giggled – not really meaning it.

"Pretty much," Wolf smiled at the brunette.

Ok, seems like he's not that bad after all.

Wolf turned back to face the front. "Lightslayer might set the world on fire if he gets more power than what he already has."

"Is there really such thing as magic here?" Yuko frowned.

"Yes!" Cheetah suddenly bounced to the front, making us all stop. "Look at this!" Cheetah suddenly clapped her hands together, a faint light glowed between her hands, she then pulled her hands apart, and a flow of electric current could be seen drifting from one palm to the other. "It's element, not magic. Magic is another power here, not a lot of people know how to use it though."

"Ok, Cheetah," Wolf said pushing pass her, "You can show off your element later, not now."

"You're no fun!" Cheetah wailed as she went back to her place at the back of the group. "Just like your brother!"

Wolf snorted as he continued leading us through the trees.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Momoko asked. "There aren't any paths."

Right after she said that we suddenly stepped out into another clearing.

My eyes widened when I saw the village up ahead. The so called village was fenced up by large walls that are at least ten storeys tall, we could only see the village through the magnificent double door in the middle. **(Sort of like Konohagakure in Naruto, except Konoha's walls are only seven and a half storeys high, I don't like uneven numbers so I used ten)**

Two men stood on neither side of the large doors.

"Hey Wolf," one of the men called as we approached. "Are those the girls?"

"Yes," Wolf replied curtly as he walked into the village.

"Hi there!" the other man waved as we walked pass.

"Hi!" Momoko waved back before whispered to Miyako. "They are also quite cute!"

I rolled my eyes again, but little did I know that it's not the end of Momoko's squeals and giggles.

The deeper we walking into the village the more I want to lock Momoko in a soundproof box.

"Look at that boy, he's totally hot! Oh my word, look at that boy's eyes, they're so dreamy. Miyako, doesn't that boy look like Takaaki? And that–"

"Momoko, control yourself!" I hissed, hoping that the Wolf, Leo and Cheetah won't hear. Unfortunately Cheetah did.

Cheetah fell in pace next to me. "Didn't your friend ever see nice looking boys before?" she asked.

"Not all boys are good looking in our school," I muttered a reply – the fact that I don't like her still hasn't changed.

Cheetah snickered. "Then she'll really enjoy it here. All the boys here are _handsome_!" the reddish-brown haired girl squealed the last part before bouncing off next to Momoko and started chatting with her.

I pulled a face as I watched the two boy-crazy girls squeal and giggle – probably talking about boys.

I looked around, truth to be told: the boys here are really very attractive. Teen or young adult, all good looking, while older adults look tough and strong. Even all the females are beautiful; some are even prettier than Miyako who's the most popular girl in our school.

My eyes widened. But there's one thing I noticed, all the villagers look well-built and fit, I couldn't spot one fat person.

Then I heard a giggle next to me.

"Cousin Blossy found her wonderland~" Belle giggled but her head suddenly snapped to one side, her nose twitched. "Cupie, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" I sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything out of ordinary."

"Lookie there!" one of her arm slipped around my neck as she made me turn to the direction she's pointing with her other hand. "Those pies!"

I squinted at the freshly baked pies that were set out on a table in front of the bakery shop. "What wrong with those pies?"

"They are not only blueberry pies, there are more flavours. *sniffs* There's raspberry with orange; watermelon with strawberry; peach, pears with grapes!" Belle's eyes twinkled as she suddenly gasped, "There's also Pumpkin pie! But the aroma is different somehow…I have to ask what it is!"

"No Belle!" Yuko overhearing our conversation managed to grab onto Belle before she could run off to the bakery.

I rolled my eyes. _'How can those two cousins be so different?' _I thought as I made my way next to Kenero. _'OK, I talking nonsense now, Kenero and I are very different too.'_

Did I mention Kenero was my cousin? If I didn't then you know now. But I actually only met her a few months ago so we're really not _that _close but somehow _I _feel we are close, I don't know what she thinks but she really _hardly_ ever talks so I still don't really quite know her personality. My aunty never told me about her and seems like they live apart. And I would have never known about her if it wasn't for Kenero's older brother, Tsume. One day he just suddenly brought her over and introduced her to us, apparently my mom really took a liking of her.

Let me tell you more about 'my group'. My friends are all kind of strange. **(That includes her but she's not saying)**

I met Momoko and Miyako four years ago when we were twelve. At first I didn't really like them since they are far too girly for my liking, but since we were in the same class and sit at the back together, they insisted that I was their friend even though I totally didn't say that. But surprisingly I started enjoying their company and really started being their friend.

As you all know Momoko is very boy-crazy and has a really wild imagination that comes from all the comics and anime she watches or maybe that's how her brain already is. Boys tend to keep away from her and she can be really hyper, not to mention she _loves_ sweet/sugary things. Others think she's childish, the fact that she keeps her hair in a high ponytail with a _big red bow _isn't helping, but I really don't care how she looks, those gossipers just need to mind their own business so I usually send them running with just a glare of mine.

Let's get onto Miyako, she's the sweetest and prettiest out of us, others tend to think she's an angel fallen from heaven *shivers* I still get the creeps remembering the boy who said that. Not saying that Miyako is ugly, it's the boys that stalk her I'm talking about; yes, she's the beauty queen of our school with those beautiful golden locks and light blue eyes of hers and she has secret stalkers which she didn't notice so I always have to look out for her keeping my guard up all the time, but thankfully Kenero is here now, she's the one who keeps her guard up now so that I could rest. Miyako always dresses in nice fashionable way; I think I've never seen her wear pants. But sometimes…..just sometimes…I envy her beauty.

Four months later – after I met Momoko and Miyako – Belle and Yuko came into the picture. Belle moved in to live with her cousin, Momoko, something happened to her family so. Yuko was Belle's trusted friend, being the good friend she is Yuko and her grandmother moved into the city too.

The only thing I can compare Belle with her cousin (Momoko) is that they are both very hyper, just that Belle is crazier. But what I noticed is that Belle is actually very intelligent despite her craziness. Like Momoko, Belle likes sweets, but not '_eating'_ them, '_making' _them. It turns out Belle doesn't just like making snakes, she's an _amazing_ cook too, name any food or drink and she'll be able to make it, but she still have her hobby: inventing new recipes. See what I mean by Momoko and Belle being different?

Next I'm talking about is Yuko…..Yuko huh? Yuko Oshima, I fight – argue – with her very so often, she just gets on my nerves. Like me she has a short temper, that's why we're at each other's throat over little things, usually it's Belle who breaks up our argument. (You don't want to mess with Belle, she can think up the most evil punishments). But other than Yuko's short-temper, she can actually be a nice person; she gets along with Momoko and Miyako quite well. And if you ask about Yuko and my relation? Well….I cannot really use the word 'enemy' to describe her…..since…..since….. *cough* *cough *cough* she's still my friend *cough*….so maybe the best word is that we're 'rivals'.

And then three years later, the last person joined our group who is (you know) Kenero, so she's still quite a…_outsider_….ya know what I mean, since we only met her a few months ago. We are still trying to figure out what kind of person she is, as I told you she really doesn't talk much so that's not helping. BUT! I don't know why Belle is the only who understands her! You see Kenero only speak one or two words and most of the time she just uses body language (like narrowing her eyes, a nod, a small scowl, a frown), and surprisingly _somehow_ Belle understands her. Most strangers really thought she cannot talk, me myself also thought so when I first met her.

But anyways, I can figure my cousin out later. I am Kaoru, the tomboy of the group, the most athlete one and I never wear skirts or dresses. Most people mistake me as a boy because of my hairstyle and the way I dress (like a boy). And somehow *slacks a hand over my face* I got myself a fan club back in our human world, the members of the fan club has both boy and girls, seriously…..some girls thought I was a boy. 'Not surprising' is what Momoko would say. 'You should dress up more and wear skirts' is what Miyako will say. NO! I hate skirts and dresses, my underwear will be too revealed, they are not there for the world to see! Okay….deep breath….deep breath….I should go back to the real world…

I walked next to Kenero near the back of the group, just in front of Leo. A comfortable silent settled down on us; yeah, comfortable…somehow it's not awkward if you don't talk to Kenero, it's simply natural.

The gang suddenly came to a stop. I looked through a gap between Belle and Momoko to see Wolf talking to a girl, I pricked up my hearing to hear what they are saying.

"Have you seen Black?" Wolf asked the girl.

"Leo," I looked at the boy behind us. "Is Black nice?"

Leo smiled. "He's a good General Commander that's all I have to say."

I let out a 'oh' as we started moving again.

No sooner Wolf led us to a sort of medium sized building at the centre of the village; the wooden double door was open so we just walked in.

On the inside, the big room wasn't really bright, and there were no windows in the room. But I could still see what's in the room from the dim light of the lanterns on the walls. A single table sat in the middle of the room; on the table a lantern was placed on one corner, a Daiyuexuan set and two sack of paper sat neatly on the table. On the far side of the room, opposite the entrance a wide map was pinned to the wall behind the table. A single wooden door – that's opened – could be seen next to the map, leading to the backroom. Bookshelves full of books and papers surrounded us against all the walls except the part where the map is pinned and the door.

"Is this some kind of study room?" I asked Leo.

He shook his head lightly. "It's Black's personal workroom."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wow."

Leo nodded and placed a finger on his lips, signalling me to be quiet.

I frowned and turned back to look at the room. Then I noticed two shadows moving in the backroom. After a few second the two figures came out.

"So it's decided," the younger boy asked as he followed the taller man out of the backroom, closing the door behind him.

"Yes," the older man smiled.

"Thanks," the younger boy nodded.

The younger boy looks familiar. He has unusual icy blue eyes; his pupils are slightly blue too. It was dark so I couldn'treally see his hair colour but I'm sure it's a blackish colour, his hair is spiky and spiking slightly backwards.

I blinked and looked at Wolf. They had the same hairstyle.

But I noticed Wolf glaring daggers at the younger boy.

The older man was tall, buff and muscled, he looks very strong and good leader. His hair is short and brown, he also had beard.

Suddenly the older man noticed us. "Oh Wolf, you're back. A bit late than I expected."

Wolf stepped forward and bowed lightly. "Sorry, Cheetah was holding the girls back, she thought they could fight so tried to test them out with some werewolves."

"Hey!" Cheetah hissed Wolf

The younger boy with blackish hair frowned lightly as the older man erupted into a warm laugh.

'_At least the General Commander looks nice.' _I thought as the older man wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, that's Cheetah for you," the older man grinned, "You can't blame her, I'm also curious how strong are they."

"Yeah!" Cheetah rested her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. "Croog is right! Tell that wolf boy *pointing at Wolf* he's just trying to get me into trouble."

"Croog?" I leaned closer to Leo who is standing next to me now. "Who's Croog?"

"The man," Leo whispered back, "The one with the beard."

"What?" I gasped, "Isn't that Black?"

Leo shook his head and gave me a funny look. "Black is the younger one."

My eyes widened as I stared at the blackish-haired boy who looked on with his icy blue eyes as Cheetah argue with Wolf.

"I was expecting the General Commander to be older," I hissed.

Leo smiled. "Well, Black _is_ the record of the youngest General Commander in this world. He's eighteen this year."

"That's only two years older than me," I whispered.

The longer I stare at Black the more I could see the aura of a leader, a fighter. His eyes are focused and gave nothing away. His lips were pulled into a tight line, forming an emotionless expression like what Kenero always does. His blackish hair made him look darker, his icy blue eyes looks freezing which made him look like a soulless person. The aura he's giving off made it as if the blood in his veins is cold, turning the atmosphere around him chilly.

I gulped.

Not really many people could make me nervous but this Black actually looks scary.

Suddenly Black turned his head; his cold icy blue eyes met my emerald ones.

I straightened my back and narrowed my eyes, hiding my fear perfectly.

Black's expression gave nothing away as he turned back to watch Cheetah.

"Stupid Wolf!" Cheetah stuck out her tongue at the blue-haired boy.

"Cheetah," the single word left Black's mouth, his voice was monotone but you could hear the iciness in it.

Cheetah froze up for a few second before turning to the 'Commander'.

"That's enough."

Cheetah huffed and crossed her arms.

Black turned the older man next to him. "Croog, you may go now."

"Very well young man," Croog patted Black's shoulder as he walked pass. "Good luck with the girls!" he called as he walked out the room.

Black turned to face us.

"So you are the Chosen Girls."

**Damn! My school is starting! Good bye sweet holiday!**

**I hope you all have a good year! I just hope my second year in high school will be nice.**

**So let's see if you're good at understanding the characters. What kind of personalities do Black, Wolf, Leo and Cheetah have? You'll need to Prologue for Black and Wolf.**

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's past'**

'**Secret Around the Corner'**

'**The Living Ghost'**

'**Two Masked Life'**

'**My Guardian Angel'**


	4. Important Message

Hello guys, it's me and my message again.

I just want to know if you guys like this story. Maybe most of you read the previous version that I redid but still not many seems to like it. Seems like you guys like 'My Guardian Angel' more.

So I'm thinking if I really should stop. Now please just review a 'Yes' or 'No' for if you really liked this story or not.

Just really tell me what you think of this story with all your heart. Please don't worry if you're going to make me feel bad because I'm not, I really want to write a story that you'll enjoy and that's my only aim.

So if you don't like this story I'm more than happy to stop writing it, really, this story is for animal lovers because it contains a lot of animal stuff haha

So do you like this story?

Please, just a 'Yes' or 'No' will be enough! Just please react a little, it's really more scary when you ignore me than say 'No'

Remember, answer truthfully, I'm really not that kind of person who goes 'You don't like my story? I'm so very hurt!' NO I'M NOT LIKE THAT!

As I said, I really want to make stories that you'll actually enjoy. (Like 'My Guardian Angel' more people seems to like that story for some reason that I don't know)

Thank you so much

~Blackrose in the Moonlight


	5. Ch3: The Chosen Girls

**Chapter 3: **_**The **_**Chosen Girls**

**Normal POV:**

Black studied the six girls carefully. "So you are the Chosen Girls."

"Yes," Momoko spoke. "My name is–"

"Momoko," Black cut her off, "Yes I know; I know all your names."

Momoko glanced at her friends nervously.

"But…"

They all turned their attention back to the Commander.

"In this world you'll each get an undercover name," Black crossed his arms; his eyes never left the newcomers. "Your human identity will be much safer this way, but you can still refuse."

"Okay!" Belle's arm shot up. "I'd like to keep my name."

"Very well," Black nodded. "Momoko, your name will be Blossom."

A smile spread on the redhead's lips. "That's cute."

"Miyako, you'll be called Bubbles. Yuko, you're Brianna. Kenero, Blackrose. And Kaoru, you're Buttercup."

"Wait!" Kaoru yelled, "Why am I called Buttercup?"

"Hinarin-sama's choice," Black replied curtly. "If you don't like it, deal with it." He turned around and walked towards his table.

"What the hell is wrong with his attitude?!" 'Buttercup' snapped.

"He's always been like that." Wolf growled.

Black pulled open one of the side drawer of the table and snatched up a thin file, grabbing one of the writing brush he started towards the entrance.

"Come with me," the dark-haired boy ordered as he walked passes the group. "I'm testing the level of your strengths now."

…**Time skip…**

The group was led to a big clearing outside of the village walls.

Black stood on the edge of the clearing, file and writing brush in his hands as he jot down the results of the human girls' fitness.

He sighed inwardly as Bubbles lost her grip on the branch she was reaching for.

The blond yelped as she fell down from the tree, Wolf managed to catch her just in time.

At the moment Black was examining each girl's climbing skills on different kind of trees, they are having some trouble with the pine trees.

Black chewed the inside of his left cheek as he scanned through his result so far. The girls' fitness level is quite good if it's counting for the human world, but in the Beast-Spirit world it's not even average. Out of the six human girls only Buttercup reached at least average.

Black looked back up as Blossom started climbing next. Wolf and Leo stood at the foot of the tree, instructing the redhead where to get a hold or where to put her foot, at the same time ready to catch the pink-eyed girl if she fell.

Black sighed, this time letting it out physically as he remembered what the leader of his village told him.

**Flashback:**

"What…" the dark-haired boy muttered to himself, his eyebrows knitted together into a frown. "This must be a joke."

The woman standing next to him giggled. "Oh Black, you're so funny. Of course this isn't a joke."

Those words only made Black's frown deepen. "No, seriously Hinarin-sama," he stared down at the crystal ball which had an image of Momoko (Blossom) stuffing as much cake into her mouth as she could, grabbing Kaoru's (Buttercup) cake by accident, causing Kaoru to start yelling at the redhead, knocking Yuko's (Brianna) whole lunch tray flying into the air: resulting a huge food fight to break out in the lunch hall as Miyako (Bubbles) hid in one of the corners as she tried to pressure either Belle or Kenero (Blackrose) to break up the fight.

"Are these really the _Chosen Girls_?" Black looked up at his leader.

"Yes…yes…they really are," Hinarin tapped the crystal ball as the image changed to show the girls one by one.

"I don't know why we should let these girls find our crystals, they don't even know how to fight," Black crossed his arms as he stared down at the images again.

"They _are_ the Chosen Girls," Hinarin reminded.

"No, I mean…why are these _humans _the chosen ones?" Black narrowed his eyes. "Why not someone from our world, those humans hardly…no…they know absolutely _nothing _about our Beast-Spirit world. How will they ever survive out there in our world?"

"That's why it'll be your job to make sure they learn everything about our world," Hinarin said simply.

Black's eyes widened. "Wha–wait Hinarin-sama, _I_ am responsible for these girls?!"

Hinarin shrugged her shoulder lightly. "You can always ask Wolf for help. I know you two never get along with each other but you should try working with him for once."

"Wolf isn't the problem but _I _have to make sure these girls know everything?"

Hinarin pinched one of Black's cheeks. "Of course, who else will do this job?"

Hinarin picked up her crystal ball as Black rubbed his cheek.

"Can't I just send the Rowdyruff Boys to search for all the crystals?" the dark-haired boy asked, "They're a much better choice, they're one of the best fighters in our village and those brothers' teamwork is unbeatable."

Hinarin giggled. "Yes, you're right Black, but I'm still giving these girls a shot."

"Hinarin-sama!" Black protested, "Not _everyone_ is suitable for fighting, and they don't even know how to use elements, power, forces and not to mention magic!"

"As I said Black, you'll teach them," Hinarin smiled at the dark-haired boy. "Just give these girls a chance okay? I believe you can turn them into the best fighters that the village…no, this world have ever seen."

Knowing there's no way to change the blond woman's mind, Black heaved a deep sigh before bowing. "As you wish, Hinarin-sama."

**~Flashback end**

In Black's mind he's still thinking about secretly sending the Rowdyruffs to do the job. He knows Brick, the leader and the eldest brother of the boys, will do anything to complete their mission. Black grew up alongside the six brothers and knew all of their personalities very well, in fact Black knows everyone very well; he is the kind of person who can determine one's nature just by looking at them. So he knows he can rely on the Rowdyruff Boys, since they are one of the best warriors in the village too.

But Black is also that type of person who will listen to his leader's words no matter what; even if she ordered him to his death he'll still do it, so that's why he's still standing here, testing out the '_Chosen girls' _abilities personally even though he still have loads of constructive work to do.

Black wrote down Blossom's climbing result, he shook his head lightly even the younger apprentice in the village does better than them on their first climb, but he knows the human girls never really needed to do this so he doesn't blame them.

Buttercup was next. Black watched, deep inside his heart he thinks that Buttercup might be the first to become a warrior – if they ever can become one.

Black observed the raven-haired girl as she clutched and unclutched her hands, readying herself. Suddenly he noticed that her nails sharpening and grew a little longer without realizing it herself.

Buttercup jumped lightly and started climbing up the pine tree, her speed was faster than the rest of the girls.

"Did you see that?" a voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

Black's head snap toward his side, he glared at the reddish-brown haired girl. "Cheetah, don't sneak up on me like that," I said calmly even though I was startled from the girl's sudden appearance. "Last time I almost killed you, have you already forgotten?"

Cheetah laughed lightly as she turned back to watch the Chosen girls with Black.

"Well, did you see?" she repeated her question.

"Yes…yes…I saw," Black muttered. "We'll have to teach those girls how to handle their animal-spirits."

"Hey…hey…Black." Cheetah suddenly started shaking the boy by his shoulder.

"Stop that!" the dark-haired boy yanked out from the cheetah-girl's grasp. "What do you want now?!"

"I just want to ask can I have that Buttercup and Belle girl for my apprentices?" she asked.

Black rolled his eyes as he looked back down at his file. "No," he answered flatly.

"Whhhhhhy~?" Cheetah wailed as she started tugging Black's shirt sleeve.

Black clicked his tongue with annoyance and pulled away from the girl again. Cheetah is one of the few people who can actually annoy him, and the fact that their parents were friends and that she grew up with him is only making the matter worse.

"Cheetah, behave yourself," I tried not to snap and somehow managed that.

Cheetah crossed her arms with a childish huff and a pout. "You weren't this stingy when we were younger."

"Excuse me, 'stingy'?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You used to be so open and nice!"

He snorted and turned away from the girl. "I'm always like this, I didn't change. And you didn't change a bit either, still childish as ever."

"Why thank you," Cheetah grinned.

"Anyway, I'll decide who you'll get as your apprentice," Black carried on, "Bubbles will be one of your apprentices that's for sure."

"Huh why?"

"Out of you, Leo and Wolf you're the best suited for her," he said as he started walking off.

"No I mean, why me?" Cheetah asked.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he called over his shoulder, "We're going to the next test, call the others."

…**Later that night…**

**Buttercup's POV:**

Our group walked through the village, the street lit up by floating yellow glowing orbs as the dark sky was filled with scattered stars.

That jerk, Black spent the whole day making us do useless things till the sun started to set. And then he just walks off after he dismissing us, we only met today and he's already bossing us around. He just leaves without any other instructions!

He didn't even think about the fact that we're totally unfamiliar with this place, but thank god we're with Wolf, Leo and Cheetah.

Knowing that we were hungry Wolf took us to the Great Hall, where there's food prepared for the people who didn't have time to cook. It was nice; Wolf said they serve food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Let's just hope that Blossom don't go there all the time, since there's like a mountain of snakes there too.

"You'll be staying with us," Wolf had said earlier when we were eating.

When he said 'us' it meant Black, Leo and Cheetah.

And only then did we find out that apparently Black is Wolf's brother, no wonder they look similar. I was surprised, because Wold was actually a very nice person (I learned that when we were doing that testing skills thingy) and Black is a total bastard.

Oh and before Black left us in the dust, he told us who our mentor is.

Cheetah will be teaching Blackrose and Bubbles.

The one who'll be dealing with Blossom and Belle is Wolf.

And…..that leaves Leo with me and…the worst partner decision for me: Brianna. Well, Leo's going to have his hands full for a while.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Wolf I was wondering, since you're not related to Leo and Cheetah, then why do you live with them?" Brianna asked.

Wolf, who was taking the led to his house in the front, glanced back at us for a second. "Well, our parents were close friends and we grew up together. After our parents died in the same mission we decided to live together."

"Your parents died in a mission?" Bubbles' eyes widened.

"Yes, when we were seven," the blue-haired boy ended the conversation there.

He led us to a rather big house that's situated near the edge of the village. Close to the Western Gate of the village. **(The gate they came through in the last chapter is the Southern Gate)**

The house was dark, no sign of light inside.

"Black is not home yet," Cheetah stated as we entered the house.

Cheetah showed us around and told us in which room we'll be sleeping in. She led us upstairs to one of the rooms, when she opened the door Belle immediately rushed in.

"It's big!" Belle squealed and immediately bounced onto one of the futon that already lay out.

She suddenly threw a pillow right at Bubbles who was right in the doorway, the blond girl gasped and ducked out of instinct. The pillow hit Blossom right in the face instead.

"Belle!" Blossom leaped at her brown-haired cousin who giggled and ran out of her reach.

"Cut it out you two!" Brianna ran over to stop Blossom from tackling Belle.

"Is this room ok?" a voice spoke behind me.

"Oh yes," Bubbles smiled, "It looks very cosy."

Wolf returned a smile. "There's some clothes you can change into in that closet in the corner, if you need anything just tell us. Cheetah's room is right next door, Leo and my room is the one right next to the staircase."

"Sure," I nodded.

Blackrose who is standing on my other side glanced down the hallway where no light lit.

"Oh, Black's room is right at the end," Cheetah followed Blackrose's gaze. "He's not back yet that's why it's dark."

"It would still be dark even when he's here," Wolf muttered to himself, "That cold-hearted person."

Bubbles watched as Wolf walked away. "Wolf and Black don't seem to get along."

"Oh, no," Cheetah shook her head as she pushed us into the room. "They never even talk to each other unless it's about work."

Just as I stepped into the room Brianna bumped right into me, I stumbled back and almost fell.

"What the hell Brianna?" I yelled.

"I didn't do that on purpose, Blossom pushed me!" she snapped.

"As clumpy as always I see," I shot back.

"Excuse me, me clumsy? Have you looked into the mirror?"

"Repeat that if you dare!" I hissed at the white-haired girl.

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything a pillow flew right into her face and the same happened to me.

**Normal POV:**

Buttercup and Brianna both glared at the direction the pillows came from, a certain blond girl stood there.

Bubbles shook her head wildly and pointed at Belle and Blossom.

"Take cover!" Belle squealed as she and Blossom dove under the heap of piled up blankets that they made a while ago.

"Come back here!" Brianna zoomed towards the two hyperactive cousins.

"You'll regret what you did," Buttercup hissed as she grabbed a pillow in each hand and stomped towards them.

Blossom popped out from behind their blanket shield and threw a pillow at Brianna. The white haired girl was caught off-guard as the pillow hit the top of her head, causing her to fall back onto her back.

Buttercup threw one of the pillows she was holding onto her face. "That's for insulting me."

Suddenly the air was knocked out from the raven-haired girl as something crashed into her back; she went face-first into Blossom and Belle's blanket pile.

"Pillow fight!" Cheetah yelled.

Bubbles and Blackrose backed up against the wall as Cheetah pulled out more pillow from a closet built in the wall and started throwing them around.

Bubbles inched closer to Blackrose as the purple-outlined white-haired girl watched the things that were thrown from one direction to another with half-closed eyes.

Cheetah was about to throw another pillow at Blossom but seeing this Belle immediately tackled the reddish-brown haired girl. The tackle was quite hard since they made a loud banging noise and the house shook _ever_ _so_ slightly.

Downstairs Wolf and Leo jotted up from their seats in the sitting room.

"What was that?" Wolf asked as the two boys rushed upstairs in a blur of dark blue and orange.

They crashed into the room just to see a heap of wrestling girls, but they froze when then they noticed the boys.

Leo sighed in relief as Wolf rolled his eyes.

"I thought someone broke in," the wolf boy muttered.

"Nah," Cheetah scrambled to her feet. "Even if someone did, they'll be scared away by these girls, they really know how to wrestle. Ow…Belle crashed into my back pretty hard."

"Ok the fun is over now," Wolf said, he waved his hand in the air as the mattresses started floating back to its place when they were set out. "We're starting our training early tomorrow so you should get your sleep."

"What? Tomorrow?!" Blossom wailed.

"Yes," Wolf started pushing Cheetah and Leo out of the room. "We'll be leaving when the sun is up."

With that he closed the door as the girls got ready to go to sleep.

…**After some time…**

It was already far pass midnight but Buttercup couldn't sleep. Everything was happening too fast and her mind almost couldn't keep up, unlike her friends she need some time to adapt to new things even though she is the toughest one out of the six.

It was strange, everything that is happening is really unrealistic, all these animal-human thing, magic and element power, all those thing of things is the last thing she believed in. But yet, here she is, laying on a futon in a totally unfamiliar house with other unfamiliar strangers that are under the same roof; she doesn't even know how to get back to their own world. The only comfort she has is that her friends were with her.

But still, she just trusts the people here; they give off a kind and protective aura that actually makes her relax.

Yet, Buttercup just cannot seem to fall asleep.

Deciding to drink some water she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Pouring herself a mug if water she drank it in one gulp.

Just then she heard the front door's doorknob twisting since the kitchen is right next to the sitting room (where the front door is).

Buttercup placed down the cup she held and silently walked towards the door that leads to the sitting room.

She peered out from around the door into the sitting room, the darkness of the kitchen enveloped her.

She watched as a figure open the door and stepped into the house calmly before closing the door behind him. There was light right above the door so Buttercup could see clearly who the figure was.

Black leaning his back against the door he slides down against it slightly, he sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with a hand.

Buttercup frowned.

The dark-haired boy, who most of the time seems like a total confident jerk that orders others around all the time, actually looked tired…or better said he looks exhausted.

Buttercup stepped out from the kitchen, making sure her footstep was loud enough for the General Commander to hear.

Black's head shot up as he pushed himself off the door, straightening himself and cleared his throat; the look of tiredness on his face disappeared as his usual cold look returned. "You should be resting at this time; I'm expecting you girls to start your training early tomorrow."

'_And there's his cocky attitude again.' _Buttercup thought as she replied. "I just felt a bit thirsty."

Black nodded as he started walking upstairs.

"Oh Black."

The dark-haired boy stopped and looked down from the stairs at the raven-haired girl.

"You should really rest up too," Buttercup grinned.

Black narrowed his eyes; he turned away from her and strolled to his room without replying the girl.

…**The next morning…**

Leo had a hard time waking up his new student.

"Buttercup wake up," the boy shook the green-eyed girl's shoulder.

"Leo, the others left already!" Brianna urged from the doorway.

"I know," Leo ducked as Buttercup turned in her sleep, her arm almost hitting Leo's head. "But this girl just wouldn't get up, I bet she didn't sleep at the same time as you guys."

"She was never the type to listen to others," Brianna crossed her arms.

Leo sighed. "This'll be a long day."

**Normal POV:**

Six figures walked into a village.

Most of the villagers stopped to observe the strangers. They noticed the newcomers the moment they stepped into their village, their appearance stands out more than the other normal travellers they used to get.

They each wore a hooded cape that covered the upper-half of their body, their eyes were shadowed by their hood and their lips were all pulled into a thin line.

The six figures walked deeper into the village silently, the villagers all stepped out of the way as they passed.

Even the fighters of the village stood quietly by the side-line, a bit taken aback by the aura the strangers were giving off. And for once they didn't try to pick a fight with the travellers.

The lead of the figures – who walked a step ahead of the other five – glanced around at the bystanders, not moving his head.

"Mother, who are they?" a child tugged on him mother's dress.

"Shhhhh, don't point fingers, that's rude," the mother scowled softly.

"They're also fighters," one of the warriors mumbled to his partners.

"Not normal ones in fact," the second warrior agreed.

"Wait…" the third warrior's eyes widened. "Look at their capes!"

The warriors narrowed their eyes at the symbol on the back of the newcomers' capes: an eagle from the front view with its wings outstretched, in its claws gripped a burning sun.

"It's the Light Village's symbol," the first warrior said, "What wrong with that?"

"No," the third gawked, "It's the colour of their capes."

The figures continued to walk, their cape waved lightly with every step they take. The villagers stared at the different coloured capes of each stranger: red, purple, blue, green, black and white.

The second warrior realized what his partner was trying to say. "It's them!" he hissed. "No one else would wear those individual colours in a group of six except for them!"

"What are you talking about?!" the first warrior growled, confused.

The other villagers are starting to whisper to each other right after the warrior pointed out the capes of the strangers.

"Don't you know? Those colours give away everything!" the third warrior said.

"What?!" the first snapped.

"They're the Rowdyruff Boys!"

The purple caped figure stopped in his track the moment he heard their names, causing the other figure to come to a halt.

The purple caped figure turned halfway around, lifted his head up slightly to look at the village warriors, his clear bright purple eyes gazed at them steadily.

The warriors gulped as all the other villagers stopped whispering, silence fell through the whole street.

This amused the green caped figure as he smirked. He let out a satisfied chuckle as he pulled his hood back, revealing his long raven tied into a high ponytail that reaches his mid-back, some shorter strands of hair covered his right eye and his left temple.

"Didn't think that we're this famous, right brothers?" he crossed his arms, looking around at the villagers.

The other figures all pulled back their hoods.

The black and white caped boys both grinned at their brother's words, the blue one just smiled as the purple one blushed. Only the red one kept his straight face.

"It is them," another village fighter whispered, stepping out from the crowd. One by one the other villager fighters all stepped out.

"I've heard you're nothing but trouble," a warrior said.

"That's a bit harsh, it's it?" The black caped boy snickered.

"A few pranks doesn't really hurt people, right?" the blue one agreed. The white one nodded.

"No one died…at least, right?" the purple one blushed as he looked down at the ground.

"Enough," the red one said coolly.

The other five figures immediately turned serious at the red's word, their faces all turned emotionless as they stood in a line next to each other.

"We came here to look for someone," the red spoke to the villagers flatly, "I believe this man, by the name of Green Achar, had being through this village not long ago."

The white caped boy pulled out a wanted poster of a man.

One of the village fighters walked forward, took the poster from the boy and studied the picture of the man. "Yes, he was here a week ago."

The red nodded. "That's all we need to know."

"But he's long gone by now," another village fighter stated. "You won't be about to find him now."

The red smirked as the other boys chuckled except the purple one.

"Brother, I have picked up his scent," the purple caped boy said.

"Good," the red turned to the village fighter. "Thank you for the information, we'll be taking our leave now."

**Sorry if this is messy, I was pretty busy the past weeks: project here, homework there, dragging me down into a mood of not really wanting to do my stories but I eventually finished this chapter but I'm kind of rushing it…so sorry again.**

**I'll really try to finish an update for one of my other story too, not telling you which one.**

**But I'm surprised you guys still want me to continue with this story, I was really really happy. The reason I thought of stopping this story is because if you guys didn't like it I can always do another story (I have a few new stories planned in my mind but I refuse to put them in action unless I finish one of my current stories first) sooooooo yeah, but since some of you guys like this story I'll continue with it. Oh and please, just a review now and then please, as I said before: reviews encourage me to continue writing.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's past'**

'**Secret Around the Corner'**

'**The Living Ghost'**

'**Two Masked Life'**

'**My Guardian Angel'**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**


End file.
